so wrong!
by criesXalone
Summary: sasuke notices itachi watching him! finding himself in itachi's room the both end up doing something that sasuke describes as soo wrong but it feels soo right!
1. Chapter 1

itachi had that fierce glow in his eyes again! i noticed he'd been watching me for days!it seemed that he liked me!

but i could only dream of the day in which he would feel the same as i do for him! had the same dreams in which he caresses my body with his. and after he fufills my fantacies he holds me in his tight grip throughout the night.

i settled myself into the hot tub my father had built with his bare hands. letting the water fill me with it's warmth. after sitting in the hot tub for 10 or 20 minutes itachi joined me. my heart started to beat with an intensive thunk, so loud that i thought itachi himself would hear it.

sitting across from me he staired at me with his piercing brown eyes. after minutes of this i decided to attempt at making pleasant conversation with him. this always seemed to backfire on me. our conversations turned into arguments in which he'd always win, then run off to his room.

"hi", i attempted.

giving me a blank stare he said nothing. he never looked so hot. his stare was just tempting me to take him into my arms. i wanted to attack him. holding my emotions back i examined him closely.

noticing that his hand was under the water i looked down. he seemed to be rubbing something, his...no! he wouldnt do that with me right next to him. he had more pride! he didnt like me! so why would he do such a thing. when he realized that i was intensly staring at his hand placement he grabbed his towel, getting out of the hot tub, and wrapped it around his waste. walking into the house and most likely into his room. where he would not come out of til the next day.

i sighed getting out myself and proceeding into the house, tripping over the first step and hitting my head extremely hard. i rubbed it for a second waiting for the pain to decrease then got up and walked into the house.

when dinner time finally arrived my mother sent me upstairs to retrieve itachi. i knocked on his door to recieve no answer. after trying three or four more times i finally gave up and opened his door slowly placing only my head into the room. "itachi?" it was dark and i could only see the outlines of his furniture. opening the door a little more the light fell upon itachi's bed. squinting my eyes i realized that what i had thought was itachi was only wauded up covers. "itachi?" i repeated myself. all i got in return was a faint groan.

walking a little further into his room i felt something grab me and thrust me against the wall. the door closed behind me. itachi's hand was tightly pressed against my mouth keeping me from making any noise.

"ive been watching you", itachi whispered, his lips rubbing against my ear. making me let a groan out, that wouldnt be heard under itachi's hand. he placed his free hand up my shirt sliding it from my stomach up to my neck. "and you seemed to have been tempting me" he licked my ear then went on,"i wasnt sure if you were or not til today when you entered my room" chuckling a little bit he proceeded into kissing me on the neck.

he thrusted me onto his bed then walked over to his door to lock it. turned around and smiled a devious smile. i sat up finally out of the trance his eyes had put me in. "this...this is wrong" i whispered worried that mom or dad would hear us. " dont tell me what is wrong! if you really thought this was wrong then you wouldnt always tempt me into coming into my room and pleasuring myself!"

thats what he had been doing! before i could think anymore i was pushed into laying position and itachi got on top of me. he kissed me on the neck again moving up to my lips. we passionately kissed for seconds. his hand sliding into my pants. everytime he got far enough to touch my cock i would pull his hand back up. still kissing we repeated this process a few times until he got agrivated a took both my hands putting them together and placing one of his hands over them holding them above my head. then moved his hand down once more.

i struggled for a moment then settled down noticing that this being wrong was what made me like it so much. still rubbing me he released my hands from his and used it to undo my pants. he stopped kissing me and pulled my pants completely off. the proceeded into taking off my boxers.

i was sooo happy that my dreams finally came true! that itachi did like me that way.

there was a loud "BANG" on the door. i heard my mom's voice "sasuke?! are you okay? get up! your scaring me!"

no my mom was looking for me! what was she saying why would i be scaring her? itachi seemed to fade away! "itachi come back! dont leave me!" i screamed helplessly! then i felt someone shake me.

i opened my eyes to realize i was outside and my dad, mom, and itachi were all standing over me!

"honey! are you okay?! i came outside cause you tripped on the step into the house and hit your head! i think you might have a concusion!"

NO! it was all a dream! it felt so real! it felt sooo right! i got up and rubbed my head. and shamefully walked into the house ignoring my mom and dad and especially itachi!

i skipped dinner that night staying in my room on my bed thinking of how perfect that dream had been! when there was a knock on my door. i looked over for a second blinking, the knock grew louder. "uh...come in"

the door creeked open slowly to reveal itachi's head!

i sat up suprized! "yes?"

" i have a question, when you were knocked unconcious you kept repeating my name! why?"

blushing i stammerd " i dont know"

itachi's face hardend "O!" he closed the door and locked it smiling "you dont have to tell me why, i know!"


	2. DAD! I CAN EXPLAIN!

I held itachi close to me, scared that he might slip away! It had been the perfect night, just like so many others that only lasted for so long!

My dreams had become decieving! Ever since my fall i havnt been able to tell the difference between dreams and reality. One moment ill have him in my arms and the next he's slowly fading. Leaving me left helplessly floating in the darkness realizing that my perfect night had turned into my worst nightmare!

Lonely Dirty: For weeks at a time i'd scream "come back" only to be awoken by itachi, who heard me from his room down the hall. I cant tell the difference between when he's really is in my arms and when he's just a horrible trick my brain was playing on me!

"Itachi" i whispered into his ear "hold me."

He turned slowly and glared at me for a moment. Then his expression lightened and he finally reached his arm around me and pulled my body up against his then closed his eyes once again. Now my face just inches from his. "I can feel your breath on my face," i remarked softly. He started to move back a little. Grabbing his hand i attempted at pulling him closer to me "I like it," i admitted. He opened his eyes, chuckled a bit, and scooted closer once again.

"dont ever leave me again"

"what", itachi questioned, clearly not understanding. Which i knew he wouldnt, considering i never really told him what my nightmares were about.

"I...i just dont ever want you to leave me! i wish we could lay here like this forever!"

"Forever...", he repeated, clearly thinking about it," not forever..."

Is this one real? Is he really next to me? Holding me close, comforting me with his gentle breathing, and body heat?

I remember all the true ones. He'd sneak into my room late at night, locking the door behind him. I'd always resist, but i really did want it all to happen. I just didnt want him to know that. Eventually he would sway me with his forcefull clutch. Afterwards he'd lay next to me, til' we heard our dad downstairs roaming around getting ready to go, and he'd sneak back to his room.

"SASUKE!" i heard from the other side of the door to my room. "Why is this door locked?!"

Itachi jumped up and quickly hid himself under my bed. I walked quickly over to my door and opened it, scared that my horrified expression and natted hair might give him reasoning to search my room.

"WHY WAS THIS DOOR LOCKED?!"

"I...i...um...i locked it when i was getting dressed and forgot to unlock it!" i lied nodding my head.

He squinted his eyes and looked past me into my room. "I came to give you money to go get ramen later today for your mother. She's going to be gone at a friends all afternoon and wont have time to do it" he said still looking at my room. He handed me some money then proceeded into walking into my room. "Why are all these clothes scattered everywhere?" he said picking up itachis pants.

"I'm a boy! What do you expect! Me to keep my room clean?!" loosing my temper i went on " now if you dont mind i'd like to get back to bed"

He turned around quickly dropping itachi's pants, and got very close to my face "dont sass me" he raised his hand.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the inflicting pain that was to come. But i heard a gasp and opened my eyes. Itachi was behind him, holding his arm in place.

"Dont you dare!" he yelled!

"Where the fuck did you come from?! I knew you to were up to no good!"


	3. Falling asleep in eachother

(yanks hand from itachi) "you two are going to get it!" he screamed " what were you two doing in here! ITACHI! How dare you touch me like that! Why are you naked?!" Father proceeded to hit itachi across the face, hard enough to throw him to to the floor.

i ran to him and leaned down quickly to see how bad it was. "itachi!" ingoring me he got up seeming to be unharmed and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close to his face,"dont you ever fucking touch me again!" he screamed throwing him to the floor,"or ill kill you" (a/n- irony!) itachi stormed out not even looking at me. i tried to follow but my legs were stuck to the floor. "ITACHI! YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT EVER LEAVE ME!"

Then pain struck my face! My eyes opened revealing that everything was just a dream. Itachi once again leaning over me. "Sasuke!"

"Itachi! What...what happend?"

"You asked me to hold you closer! and we were talking about our love being forever and you fell asleep and after a few minutes you started to scream 'itachi! you said you wouldnt ever leave me!' so i hit you!"

I reached up and pulled him down ontop of me!

After a moment of hugging itachi proceeded to slide his hand down my side to my ass. He sat up and looked down upon me, "ill never leave you sasuke!" The he kissed me gently on the neck and moved down to my chest. Then his hand suddenly grabbed my cock through my boxers,"i dont understand why you incist on putting these back on after each time we have sex! Its just a hassel to take them off the second time!" he complained. Then went on with taking them off.

He kissed down from my chest to the "V" my hip bones created (a/n-that was for you leah) and started to kiss his way back up. I placed my hand on his head, grabbed his hair, and started to push him downward.

Taking the hint itachi started to caress my dick with his tongue. Making me moan. "IIIIIII donnnnt want thissssssss!"

Itachi stopped and gave me a puzzled look. "What? You dont want to have sex? Or" there was a long pause" you dont want me?"

"NO! I dont want to cum! I want to do it together!"

"HA!" and he pulled out his already hard cock,"watever you want!", and shoved it in my ass making me scream out with pain. "Shut it! Your going to wake them!."

And he grabbed my hair and yanked it back harshley! "Now shut you mouth or i'll have to beat you!"

My mouth opened and to release a moan, but sasuke quickly placed his lips on mine and we passionately kissed.

He lifted his head and let out a small gasp!

"Are you...uh... almost there?", i moaned.

"Not yet! WAIT!"

"Cant..."Itachi dug his nails into me! "OW!"

"What the fuck was that for!", i moaned enjoying the pain a little too much.

"Buying time!"

I closed my eyes, and then after 4 or so more minutes we were both ready! TOGETHER! Right when it was about to happen Itachi pulled his dick out of me, and threw me to the floor. Rolling down ontop of me. " I dont want this to end just yet!", Itachi explained as he started to rub my chest.

"NEVER! I dont want it to end either!"

Then the rubbing proceeded to get harder. Then turned into scratching. So i reached up around him and clawed his back. He moaned with joy, and then he and i both came. He clapsed ontop of me, breathing heavily he gasped,"i need to go to sleep".

Lonely Dirty: "Dont! I cant sleep!", i started to get worried that i'd be left alone to pass into my nightmares which were becoming reality," i dont want you to leave me again! I...i cant tell when im dreaming or not til i wake up! And i dont want to have to loose you everynight!"

He lifted his head from my chest," i have and idea, everytime you cant tell if it's a dream or not wink at me! and if i wink back and cough then its real! If i dont then you will know that its a dream!"

I smiled happilly and he placed his head back ontop of my chest! And we both fell asleep in eachother's arms!


End file.
